


Планета детей

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Compliant to either Star Trek TOS or AOS, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У старшего помощника "Энтерпрайз" есть склонность к спонтанному самопожертвованию</p>
            </blockquote>





	Планета детей

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо большое **оку** за чудесную иллюстрацию

Третья планеты Сигмы Дракона выглядела вполне уютно и живописно, что было весьма неожиданно, учитывая ту информацию, которой поделился с десантом бортовой компьютер: судя по отчётам предыдущей экспедиции, побывавшей здесь аж 78.8 лет назад, геоид, окрещённый капитаном корабля-первооткрывателя в честь героини детской сказки, представлял собой лишённый растительности каменистый шар с тридцатью процентами поверхности, занятой океаном, и азотно-кислородной атмосферой. Тем удивительнее было обнаружить под ногами сочный зелёный газон, расцвеченный яркими пятнами ароматных, но незнакомых цветов. Капитан корабля «Энтерпрайз» выжидательно посмотрел на своего старшего помощника.

– Несомненно, налицо вмешательство в естественную биосферу планеты, – ровным голосом произнёс тот, изучая показания трикодера. – Почва искусственного происхождения, флора и фауна родом с пятой планеты Гаммы Кассиопеи.

– Ого, Спок, да это же противоположный край галактики! – присвистнул капитан.

Его помощник невозмутимо продолжал:

– Несмотря на бросающееся в глаза многообразие форм, очевиден тщательный подбор: ни одно из присутствующих на планете растений не является токсичным для гуманоидов. Кроме того, здесь нет хищников, ядовитых змей, кусающихся насекомых...

– То есть, не планета, а санаторий. Так, Спок?

– Верно, капитан.

– Осталось выяснить, почему этот санаторий рассылает по космосу сигнал бедствия. Я не вижу никаких следов катастрофы. Спок, что у нас с населением?

– На планете шестьсот тридцать гуманоидов, все они сосредоточены на пространстве в несколько квадратных километров.

– Сельхозпоселение? Научная станция? Что нам известно об этой колонии?

Старший помощник поднял глаза от прибора:

– Ничего, капитан. Судя по нашим базам, планета необитаема. Но, учитывая срок, прошедший со времени предыдущей экспедиции, а также изменения, произошедшие с биосферой планеты, в этом нет ничего странного.

Капитан кивнул.

– Спок, вы уже определили, откуда исходит сигнал?

– Источник в двух километрах от точки телепортации, капитан, за этим холмом.

Как только путешественники обогнули холм, их взглядам предстала подозрительно мирная картина: долина, покрытая цветами, сверкающая на солнце река. Реку пересекали крашеные деревянные мосты, от них, петляя между разбросанными тут и там разноцветными домиками, бежали извилистые дорожки. К окнам домов льнули деревья, напоминающие земные яблони и вишни, во дворах скрипели качели, бирюзово искрилась вода, смеялись дети. Смеялись дети.

– Неплохое местечко, Спок. Когда покончим с делами, я бы рискнул попробовать местных яблок. Спорим, они дадут фору синтезированным.

– Капитан, сигнал поступает не из самого поселения, а из точки под ним. Глубина от поверхности девяносто восемь и девять десятых метра.

– Поразительно, – произнёс капитан любимую фразу Спока.

У Кирка было отличное настроение, и он был не прочь подразнить старшего помощника. Тот или не понял шутки, или не подал вида.

– Согласен с вами, капитан, – на лице вулканца – не придраться – красовалось привычное строгое выражение. – Я проверяю трикодером наличие ведущих к поверхности туннелей.

– Отлично, Спок.

На отлогом песчаном острове посреди реки дымил костёр и резвились инопланетные мальчишки. На мелководье, судя по летящим во все стороны брызгам и звенящему от криков воздуху, шёл морской бой не на жизнь, а на смерть. Капитан от души позавидовал участникам сражения и неожиданно поймал себя на том, что прикидывает, каковы шансы уломать Спока окунуться. После того, как они покончат с делами, разумеется. Кирк невольно улыбнулся. Спок бросил на него быстрый взгляд и снова углубился в прибор.

– Выход на поверхность в ста сорока трёх и трёх десятых метра, направление зафиксировано.

– Идёмте, Спок.

Искомый вход в туннель представлял собой торчащий из травы металлический люк. Не дожидаясь особого приглашения, крышка скользнула в сторону, и к ногам звёздного десанта, сопровождаемая негромким гудением, поднялась не ограждённая по сторонам платформа.

– Надо же, нас ждут. Спок, приготовьте фазер на оглушение.

Двое шагнули на платформу, и та стремительно ухнула вниз. Кирк покачнулся, но старший помощник, стремительно ухватив его за плечи, помог удержаться на ногах.

– Спасибо. Техника безопасности ни к чёрту, Боунса на них нету.

– Согласен, капитан.

Платформа замедлила ход и замерла в нижней точке, впустивший их люк вернулся на место, и сияющий полуденной синевой круг над головами десанта померк. Направляя фазер в темноту, Кирк ступил на тускло святящуюся дорожку красноватого металла. Держа оружие наизготовку, Спок шагнул за ним.

– Что у нас с наличием живых существ в подземелье?

– Только одно, капитан. Это гуманоид, и его жизненные функции сильно угнететены.

– И всё, больше никого?

– Никого, – Спок умудрялся не отставать от Кирка, успевая обследовать всё на своём пути и при этом следить за показаниями трикодера. – Капитан, я кое-что обнаружил: поблизости действует компьютер огромной мощности.

– Хорошо, Спок, но сперва найдём того, кто отправил сигнал.

– Сэр, – старший помощник указал вверх.

Капитан задрал голову. На отвесной, вздымающейся на десятки метров стене, словно ракушками, обросшей деталями какого-то механизма, в центре прозрачного, закрученного спиралью кокона, раскинув в стороны руки, как пришпиленная к картонке бабочка, висел человек.

– Эй! – закричал Кирк. – Вы живы? Это вы послали сигнал бедствия?

Человек на стене не шевельнулся и не раскрыл рта, но оба, и капитан и его старший помощник, почувствовали в голове обрадованный голос незнакомца:

– Я рад, что вы здесь. Думал, что меня никто не услышит.

– Мы услышали, – заверил его капитан. – Я Джеймс Кирк, капитан корабля «Энтерпрайз», а это мой старший помощник Спок. Можно уже не бояться, мы вас быстро отсюда вытащим. А пока будет здорово, если вы нам всё объясните и скажете, где те умники, что вас сюда запихнули.

Кирк, ухватившись за изгиб мерцающей в полутьме трубы, подтянулся и запрыгнул на скользкий, утыканный проводами цилиндр, сокращая расстояние до незнакомца. Спок с фазером в руке невозмутимо озирал пространство.

– Моё имя Норак. Это я послал сигнал. И мы здесь одни, - произнёс телепатический голос. – То, что вы видите перед собой, я сделал с собою сам.

– Поразительно, – капитан второй раз за день отпустил реплику из репертуара Спока. – Но если вам нравится тут висеть и всё в порядке, для чего тогда вы просили о помощи?

– Чтобы один из вас занял моё место.

В обычно бесстрастных глазах старшего помощника мелькнуло недоумение. Кирк проворно спрыгнул вниз и встал возле Спока.

– Боюсь, у нас с другом другие планы, – он демонстративно похлопал по кобуре фазера и махнул Споку следовать за ним.

– Постойте! – вскричал Норак.

– Джим, полагаю, логично было бы сперва выслушать его.

Кирк перевёл взгляд со Спока на висящего в прозрачном коконе человека, затем снова на Спока и обратно.

– Хорошо. Говорите. Мы слушаем.

– Спасибо, – мгновенно откликнулся Норак, в его голосе дрожала благодарность. - Обещаю, я не нападу на вас, не стану удерживать против воли и не причиню вреда вашему кораблю. Просто подумайте над моими словами, большего я не прошу.

В ту же секунду капитан и его старший помощник оказались подвешенными в пустоте над сверкающей в лучах незнакомого светила сине-зелёной планетой. Её выпуклый бок полз к горизонту, демонстрируя незнакомые океаны и материки.

– Это иллюзия, мы с вами там же, где и были, - тихо пояснил голос. – Но всё началось здесь. Вы видите перед собой мою родину. На вашем стандарте её называют Крэйдленд, пятая планета Гаммы Кассиопеи. Так вот. Много лет назад на Крэйдленде я был молодым и глупым, но, к несчастью, весьма талантливым. Я получил блестящее медицинское образование и был больше учёным, чем врачом – работа моя заключалась в том, что я изобретал новые лекарства. Я очень любил свою работу, мечтал о славе и о том, чтобы приносить пользу людям. Наконец, мне удалось создать лекарство от доселе неизлечимой болезни, тысячами убивавшей наших детей. Не думаю, что вас заинтересует название этой хвори на языке моей родины, достаточно знать, что взрослые, заразившись, переносили её легко, а дети умирали. Моё лекарство прошло испытания: сперва на животных, потом на группе из добровольцев-взрослых – всё шло отлично. И вот, мы приступили к лечению детей. Результат превзошёл все ожидания: выздоровели все, даже умирающие. Тысячи детей были спасены, болезнь побеждена, мне вручили престижнейшую из научных премий. Но вскоре все заметили, что дети, получившие лечение, перестали расти. Перестали взрослеть. Начали изучать, в чём дело, искать ошибку, а родители спасённых детей тем временем старели и умирали. Решение не находилось, но всё больше оставалось пяти-, семи-, десятилетних сирот: беспомощных, несамостоятельных, нуждающихся в родительской опеке, заботе и любви. Я был раздавлен виной за случившееся, и только стремление всё исправить давало силы бороться. Десятки лет я потратил на исследования, но потерпел неудачу. Всё становилось только хуже: другого лекарства так и не придумали, и родители заболевших детей, становясь перед выбором между смертью и вечным детством, выбирали второе. Я, конечно, их понимаю. Но они обрекали детей на вечное одиночество, - голос на минуту прервался. – Кого-то после смерти родителей брали в свои семьи родственники, повзрослевшие сёстры и братья, но старели и они. А потом придумали нормальное лекарство. Не я – я всё так же тщетно воевал со своим открытием. Болезнь победили, а про проблему постарались забыть. И тогда, семьдесят пять лет назад, основали эту колонию. Выбрали маленькую планетку на отшибе, без полезных ископаемых, вдали от звёздных империй и торговых путей. Синтезировали из местных элементов почву, реплицировали безопасную флору и фауну, построили домики, поместили под землю суперкомпьютер и перевезли сюда всех ненужных, никогда не повзрослеющих детей.

– Невэрленд, – ровно произнёс Спок, порадовав капитана широтой эрудиции.

Норак, между тем, продолжал:

– Им не грозит гибель от старости, но они смертны. Они легко могут утонуть в реке или в собственной ванне, свернуть шею, упав с дерева, получить по лбу качелями, заработать заражение крови из-за не вытащенной вовремя занозы. Компьютер непрерывно отслеживает все их перемещения и жизненные показатели, готовый в случае опасности создать в нужной точке защитное поле или отправить туда врача-андроида.

– Хотелось бы подойти к сути и мотивам вашей просьбы. Пока она не кажется мне обоснованной.

– Компьютера недостаточно. Этим детям необходим кто-то живой. Я здесь, потому что им нужна любовь, – ответил Норак. – Нужен тот, кто защитит и пожалеет, тот, кому можно верить безоговорочно, тот, кто поверит в них сам. Мама, папа... на худой конец, бог.

– Выходит, вы здешний бог? – невинно поинтересовался Кирк.

– А похож?

– Не очень. Знавал я одного бога, небо и земля.

Иллюзорный Крэйдленд рассеялся, под ногами снова поблёскивал металл.

– Вы правы, капитан. Не только не бог, но даже и не псих, возомнивший себя демиургом. Моё положение, как видите, незавидно. Я здесь, как муха в паутине. Мышцы за десятки лет атрофировались, голосовые связки тоже... Давно прошли времена, когда я хотя бы позволял себе помечтать о чём-нибудь... Скажем, проглотить нормальный обед или пригласить на свидание хорошенькую аспирантку... Да и все мои аспирантки давно поумирали от старости. Эта штука, в которой я нахожусь, здорово продлевает то, чем она заменяет жизнь. Но что делать, – последовала пауза. – Я единственный, кто на это согласился, – Норак замолчал.

– Я уважаю ваш выбор, – произнёс Спок. – Но вы так и не объяснили, почему один из нас должен вас заменить.

– Потому что я умираю, – устало проговорил Норак. – Мне осталась неделя, от силы две, не больше.

– Сожалею об этом, но почему вы не обратились за помощью к соплеменникам?

– Я сообщил им, но желающих нет. Вы обязаны помочь мне!

Спок внимательно разглядывал неподвижное лицо Норака, его собственный взгляд был нечитаем.

– Можно найти другое решение, – сказал Кирк.

– Нельзя. Выход только один: добровольное согласие одного из вас.

– Это невозможно: у меня есть корабль, команда и обязательства перед ними и Звёздным Флотом, - капитан покачал головой. - Но вы не беспокойтесь, с детьми мы всё решим, они не пострадают. Пришлём сюда медиков и учителей. Я немедленно выделю тридцать человек из экипажа «Энтерпрайз», включая врачей, чтобы они присмотрели за детьми до прибытия корабля Федерации...

– Вы ничего не поняли, капитан! – Норак взревел так, что Кирку показалось, его мозги сейчас лопнут. – За детьми не нужно присматривать, это делает компьютер! Их нужно любить! Я их люблю. А компьютер, подключённый к моему разуму, позволяет видеть и ощущать их всех одновременно, говорить с каждым! Сейчас, например, пока объясняюсь с вами, я читаю Ролане сказку о доброй ведьме, играю с Дораком и Третьеной в прятки, уговариваю Родека вымыть голову, заплетаю Вентре косу... и всё время, каждую секунду даю им почувствовать, что они любимы! Без меня... без того, кто добровольно влезет в этот чёртов кокон, они снова станут самыми одинокими детьми в галактике! Капитан Джеймс Кирк, знаете ли вы, что такое одиночество?!

– Я знаю, – бесстрастно произнёс Спок. – Даю тебе своё согласие, Норак. Я останусь здесь и займу твоё место.

Кирк поднял на старшего помощника изумлённое лицо и несколько раз моргнул, прежде чем возмутиться:

– Даже не думай, Спок! Нет! Я твой капитан и отдаю приказы. Мы немедленно возвращаемся на корабль, – он включил коммуникатор. – Кирк мостику! Отвечайте, Скотти!

– Мы слишком глубоко, связь не работает, – прокомментировал Спок.

Кирк резко хлопнул крышкой коммуникатора и, подлетев к старшему помощнику, встряхнул его за плечи.

– Приди в себя! Ты нужен «Энтерпрайз», нужен команде, нужен мне! – капитан на секунду зажмурился. – А тебе нужны мы! Мы, Спок!

Кирк снова встряхнул его, и Спок вновь позволил ему это. Капитан не сдавался:

– Ты не годишься для этого! Ты - вулканец! Любовь – это эмоции! На такую кучу детей требуется тонна любви! А вулканцы безэмоциональны, Спок. Это же так логично!

Старший помощник отвёл взгляд.

– Нет, капитан Кирк, вы ошибаетесь, это не логично, – тихо вмешался Норак. – Сами подумайте, есть ли смысл бороться с чем-то несуществующим? Неужели вы считаете, что вулканцы век за веком, поколение за поколением тратили силы на подавление того, чего нет?

– Ваше заключение не лишено смысла, – быстро проговорил Спок, решительно убирая со своих плеч ладони капитана и отступая назад. – Но в данный момент логичнее было бы не строить предположения относительно эмоциональности вулканцев, а, воспользовавшись моим согласием, как можно быстрее произвести обмен, пока этому не помешал капитан Кирк.

– Вы правы, – отозвался Норак, и в то же мгновение старшего помощника поглотило белое пламя. 

Кирк рванулся к нему, но, напоровшись на невидимую преграду, отлетел назад.

– Я обещал, что не нападу на вас, не стану удерживать против воли и не причиню вреда вашему кораблю, – прошумел в его голове голос Норака. – И я держу обещание. Ваш старший помощник дал добровольное согласие, вы не можете мне помешать.

Кирк вскочил на ноги и направил оружие в центр кокона, но Норака там уже не было. Капитан опустил фазер. Раскинув в стороны длинные руки, на него виноватыми глазами смотрел старший помощник Спок. Тело Норака, бессильное и бесполезное, лежало там, где только что стоял старший помощник «Энтерпрайз».

– Спок, вы совершили ужасную глупость. Поддались эмоциям, предали долг офицера, вулканскую логику, здравый смысл и нашу дружбу, - резко, но стараясь говорить сухо, произнёс Кирк. – Кроме того, вы нарушили приказ. Но ещё не поздно всё исправить. Прикажите компьютеру освободить вас. Затем мы оставим на Венди часть экипажа, найдём на Крэйдленде добровольца и доставим сюда.

– Не получится, капитан, – последовал мысленный ответ Спока. – Я ознакомился с базой компьютера: семь земных месяцев назад Норак связывался с Крэйдлендом и после шестимесячного рассмотрения просьбы получил отказ. Кампания, инициированная правительством планеты с целью найти добровольца, провалилась.

– Спок, ты меня знаешь. Я не какое-нибудь там правительство. Я найду.

– Капитан...

– Джим, Спок! Меня зовут Джим! Если б ты всегда помнил об этом, ты бы не... – Кирк махнул рукой, поднял тщедушное стариковское тело и быстро зашагал прочь. Он не оглядывался, и голос Спока больше не звучал в его мозгу, Норак весил не больше фотонной торпеды, и ничто не мешало Кирку как можно скорее попасть на корабль. Обратный путь до платформы он преодолел вдвое быстрее, чем путь туда. Пол резко рванулся вверх, и Кирка с безжизненно повисшим на плече стариком швырнуло к краю. Сработало защитное поле, и капитан стиснул зубы, как от боли. 

 

 

Норак был поручен ругающемуся, как сапожник, Боунсу, необходимые распоряжения отданы, ситуация с коммандером Споком доведена до сведения экипажа и командования, а капитан звездолёта «Энтерпрайз», запершись в каюте, сидел на краю своей койки и безжизненно разглядывал пол. Почти весь экипаж был спущен вниз. Глупо было бы не воспользоваться подвернувшимся шансом и не дать людям отдохнуть на красивой и безопасной планете. Неделя пикников на траве, купания, свежих фруктов – они заслужили, неважно, что капитан мечется между желанием стартовать немедленно и зависнуть на здешней орбите навсегда. 

Капитан Кирк сидел на краю жёсткой койки и разглядывал пол и не спускался на планету, потому что на планете осталось что-то важное, настолько важное и нужное, что Кирк не мог его лишиться, но не мог и присвоить. Можно было приказать техникам отключить устройство, силой вырвать Спока из кружева проводов. Но Спок сам сделал свой выбор. На планете не было плохих людей, ужасных монстров, коварных супермозгов, жестоких дикарей и плюющихся ядом растений, Джеймсу Кирку противостояло нечто с куда большей поражающей способностью: поразительно логичное благородство его старшего помощника.

Капитан поочерёдно связался с мостиком, транспортаторной, лазаретом, инженерным отсеком и лейтенантом Сулу, назначенным ответственным за спущенных на планету праздношатающихся. Всё было в порядке. У всех. Кроме него. Капитан потушил свет и лёг лицом вниз. И внезапно почувствовал. Всем собою, от кончиков пальцев до дальних, ему самому незнакомых кармашков души. Он чувствовал, верил, знал, что любим, любим, любим. Это было безгранично прекрасно, но горько и больно, и капитан выбежал из каюты и бросился в транспортаторную, и бежал, бежал, до холма и мимо, и нёсся стремглав на ограждённой одною любовью платфоме, и снова бежал, и карабкался вверх, и обнимал хрустальный ледяной кокон, и смотрел, смотрел в тёмные немигающие глаза, сглатывая, точно слёзы, подступающие к горлу слова, и молчал, молчал, молчал, раздираемый любовью и бессилием, до тех пор, пока единственное вырвавшееся слово не положило этому конец. «Вернись», - попросил капитан, Спок устало моргнул, и Джим с удивлением понял, что на этой стеклянной штуке совершенно нельзя удержаться, и заскользил вниз, набирая скорость, пока тёплая волна не подхватила его и не опустила на землю. С кружащейся головой, потерянный и немой, он стоял, пробираемый до костей тёплым сырым ветром, а с реки неслись крики, визги, смех. Повинуясь внезапному импульсу, он повернул голову и почувствовал щекой тёплое, нежное прикосновение. К его губам тянулось с ветки спелое, призывно пахнущее яблоко. Кирк невесело рассмеялся и зашагал прочь.

 

 

– ...Безмозглый остроухий идиот! Лучше б мама его разводила кактусы, пела в церковном хоре и ткала половики, только бы не путалась с вулканцем! – последнее слово прозвучало в устах доброго доктора, словно грязное ругательство. – Тоже мне, многодетный папаша! Он хоть бы подумал о том, откуда у него ни с того ни с сего вспыхнет любовь, – доктор красноречиво фыркнул, слегка забрызгав капитана слюной, – к шестиста двадцати девяти абсолютно незнакомым инопланетным молокососам?! – Кирк молчал, сжимая в кулаке пустой стакан из-под прописанного и выданного самим же Боунсом этанолосодержащего средства. – Максимум, на что сгодится гоблин – делать то же, что и местный компьютер – ловить детёнышей за шкирку, если они вдруг свалятся в воду, да пересчитывать количество витамина Цэ в поглощаемом чумазым выводком шпинате!

– Как Норак? – устало перебил Кирк, с сомнением взирая на добрую руку Маккоя, щедро льющую в капитанский стакан добавочную порцию лекарства.

– Чего ты от меня хочешь? Я делаю, всё, что могу! – тут же по новой вскинулся доктор. – В таком возрасте любой из его расы давно уже должен быть мёртв! Джим, неужели ты хочешь, чтоб Норак жил вечно?

– Именно! – Кирк хлопнул друга по плечу с такой экспрессией, что зажатый в другой руке стакан выплюнул половину содержимого. – Саргон! Ты помнишь ту историю, Боунс?! Три бестелесных разума, тысячелетиями хранившиеся в сферах, уговорили нас одолжить им наши тела, пока не будут изготовлены искусственные?! Я тогда только чудом не потерял Спока... Так вот, Боунс! Андроиды! Те самые искусственные тела, они всё ещё здесь, на корабле! Боунс, ну какой же ты гений!

Доктор спас из пальцев капитана стакан и опустошил его залпом.

– Вот именно, гений. Но никто этого не ценит.

 

 

Боунс сиял: хранящихся в инопланетном компьютере знаний и несправедливо обруганных доктором мозгов Спока хватило на то, чтобы поместить сознание Норака в тело андроида, и теперь у старшего медика «Энтерпрайз» снова был собеседник, самой природой предназначенный выслушивать докторские экзерсисы на тему неполноценности вулканской расы, а у детишек – их родной драгоценный папаша. Для полного счастья не хватало только провакцинировать весь экипаж от какой-нибудь экзотической хвори, но и за этим дело не стало. Для достижения совсем уже полной нирваны следовало бы на десерт отловить Джима и прочесть ему пару дружеских получасовых нотаций с цитатами из Гиппократа и словаря обсценной лексики, но Джим, судя по тому, что он заперся в своей каюте со старшим помощником, похоже, сам нечто подобное выговаривал сейчас Споку. И доброму доктору в который раз за жизнь, стиснув многострадальные зубы, пришлось мириться с несовершенством окружающего мира.


End file.
